


Экскурсовод

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: Айвен предложил Дуву показать ему Форбарр-Султану, но так получилось, что на это утро его присутствие потребовалось еще в одном местеАнонимно до окончания Зимней Фэндомной Битвы
Kudos: 9





	Экскурсовод

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tour Guide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/620768) by [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha). 



Капитан Галени дважды перепроверил фамилию, написанную барраярским русским, да еще письменными буквами, и второй раз нажал кнопку звонка. На сей раз на экране появилось лицо Айвена.

– О, Дув, привет. Дай мне еще минуту, и я спущусь.

– Проспал? – уточнил Дув сухо, и тот усмехнулся в ответ:

– В конце концов, сегодня мой выходной. Я бы пригласил тебя подняться, но у меня тут полный бардак. Клининговая служба в этом году слишком рано ушла на зимнепраздничные каникулы.

– Мне и тут хорошо, – отказался Дув, оглядывая роскошный холл внизу в доме, где жил Айвен Форпатрил. Холл был куда больше его собственной бюджетной квартирки в двух кварталах от штаб-квартиры СБ. Дув Галени всего девять дней как приехал в Форбарр-Султану, но Айвен уже каким-то образом это выяснил, позвонил ему и пригласил полюбоваться достопримечательностями. Все здешние достопримечательности Дув посмотрел еще тогда, когда впервые студентом-выпускником приехал в Форбарр-Султану, но сам факт удивил его и порадовал. Большинство его знакомых тех времен уже переехало, а оставшаяся часть отнюдь не так рвалась провести время в обществе капитана СБ, как они это делали с коллегой-ученым. Он соскучился по зрелищу расположенных к нему лиц.

Он устроился в элегантно обитом кресле и приготовился ждать, но, прежде чем Айвен спустился, открылась входная дверь и вошла дама – невысокая, средних лет, в длинном манто из культивированного меха. Она подошла к комм-пульту, набрала код и произнесла:

– Айвен, дорогой, я здесь.

По выговору – более резкому и отчетливому, чем даже у самого Айвена – было ясно, что она из высших форов. Дуву она тотчас напомнила типаж злых ведьм его детства – жестоких фор-леди из антиправительственных голодрам, которые отец давал ему смотреть мальчишкой. Но здесь, на Барраяре, этот выговор означал моментальное почтение и повиновение тысяч человек. И негодование других тысяч человек, напомнил он себе.

– Айвен, подойди к комму, – повторила она. Дув только хотел заговорить, как Айвен показался из лифта собственной персоной, одетый в аккуратный штатский костюм (как подозревал Дув, ручной работы).

– Привет Дув... ой. – Айвен заморгал, глядя на женщину, и, лишь посмотрев на них рядом, Дув отметил, что лицо дамы было женской и более изящной копией лица самого Айвена. – Маман. Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Я вчера отправила сообщение тебе на работу, – ответила его мать. – Я бы хотела, чтобы ты сопроводил нас в небольшой поездке.

– Вчера я ушел с работы рано и твоего сообщения не получал, – запротестовал Айвен. – Извини, маман, у меня уже есть планы на сегодня. – Он жестом показал на Дува, подошедшего к ним, и мать Айвена первый раз удостоила его взглядом.

– Гм, доброе утро, – обратился Дув к обоим.

– Маман, позволь представить тебе капитана Дува Галени, – произнес Айвен так церемонно, словно они были на приеме. – Дув, это моя мать, леди Форпатрил.

Дув в точности не знал, каков этикет для приветствия фор-леди, так что чопорно склонил голову и произнес:

– Для меня честь встретить вас, миледи.

– Капитан Галени... о, с Земли, ну конечно же! – отозвалась леди Форпатрил, внезапно улыбаясь ему и демонстрируя, откуда Айвен унаследовал свое обаяние. – Я так рада, капитан. Мой сын часто говорил о вас.

Айвен выглядел слегка неловко.

– Маман, он буквально недавно приехал в Форбарр-Султану, и я собирался сегодня немного прогуляться с ним, показать разные места.

– Понимаю, – ответила леди Форпатрил. – Но сегодня утром ты мне нужен. Мы с Эйрелом едем приносить возжигание к Мемориалу Меча, и я полагаю, твое присутствие будет полезным.

В этом явно таился какое-то особый зашифрованный смысл, потому что Айвен отозвался:

– А-а. Гм...

Дув сделал шаг назад:

– Мы можем перенести нашу прогулку на другое время, – предложил он.

– Я знаю, что на несколько недель у тебя это единственный выходной, – ответил Айвен, тоже сделал шаг в сторону от своей матери и обеспокоенно посмотрела на Дува. – Но...

– Мемориал Меча? – с любопытством переспросил Дув. – Кажется, я о таком не слышал.

– Он посвящен павшим во Вторую Цетагандийскую, в основном – команде "Меча". Мой папа служил на этом корабле, – пояснил он. – Он тогда спасся, в отличие от большинства его сослуживцев. Маман говорит, он имел обыкновение приезжать туда и сжигать приношение для них... черт, это же сегодня, да?

– Следи за языком, Айвен, – отчитала его мать и повернулась к Дуву: – Обычно мемориал закрыт для публики. Но, может, вы не откажетесь присоединиться к нам? Если вы осматриваете достопримечательности, то он представляет значительный интерес для историка. Нам будет очень приятно ваше общество, а после вы с Айвеном сможете отправиться по своим делам.

Дув был поражен: она знала о нем достаточно много, чтобы предложить ему подобную приманку, - поэтому и не ответил немедленным отказом.

– Так может получиться, – согласился Айвен. – Там очень историческое место и все такое. – Он помолчал, поглядел на мать. – Но если с тобой будет дядя Эйрел?..

– Капитан Галени – офицер СБ, проблем не возникнет. И мы будем ему рады, – добавила она твердо.

В эту секунду смысл замечания наконец достиг разума Дува. Эйрел, дядя Айвена. Граф Эйрел Форкосиган. Он сглотнул. Про Форкосиганов он знал кое-какие новости: слышал в СБ, что и Марк, и Майлз сейчас на планете, и читал в официальных новостях короткие сообщения, что премьер-министр уже выздоровел после пересадки сердца. Но на этот раз это прозвучало, словно ему предлагали войти в клан Форкосиганов.

Айвен понизил голос:

– Дядя Эйрел тебя не укусит. Ты ему нравишься. И если ты поедешь, они не станут меня отчитывать по поводу каких-нибудь моих ошибок, что бы они ни сочли ошибками. Соглашайся, Дув.

– Хорошо, – ответил Дув так же негромко. – Но ты будешь мне должен.

Из всех Форкосиганов новая встреча с графом беспокоила Дува Галени меньше всего. Он был бы счастлив никогда в жизни больше не видеть Марка, и, хотя Майлз был ему симпатичен, нельзя было не отметить, что нахождение в его обществе более пяти минут подряд вело капитана Галени к нападениям, похищениям, взрывам и крушению его карьеры. Напротив, граф Форкосиган ни разу не стал для него источником чего-либо худшего, чем нечаянная неприятная беседа. После Земли его пригласили в особняк Форкосиганов для разговора с графом и графиней – разговора, затянувшегося на часы. Беседа вымотала Дуву все нервы, хотя они были с ним любезны, но ее положительным следствием было то, что они с графом, по крайней мере, теперь были знакомы лично.

Они вышли к блестящему черному лимузину, ожидавшему возле здания в месте, которое никак не согласовывалось с правилами парковки. Вышел шофер в коричневой ливрее, открыл дверцу пассажирского отделения и предложил леди Форпатрил руку. Айвен махнул Дуву садиться следующим. Пытаясь примирить два конфликтующих желания: одно – выпрямить спину в стойке смирно и другое – нагнуться и наклонить голову, чтобы сесть в машину, – Дув ухитрился врезаться в верхнюю часть рамы головой. Моргая от головокружения и отчаянно сдерживая ругательства, он плюхнулся на ближайшее сиденье и слишком поздно обнаружил, что свалился чуть ли не на колени графу Форкосигану.

– Айвен, давай поосторожнее, а то ты себе мозги вышибешь... о-о, – произнес граф Форкосиган.

– Сэр, – выдавил Дув.

Леди Форпатрил заговорила, плавно и не сбиваясь, точно и не заметила его промашки.

– Айвен хотел показать сегодня город капитану Галени, и они подумали, что можно будет начать с Мемориала Меча. Кажется, капитан только недавно приехал в Форбарр-Султану.

Айвен, без каких-то неприятных инцидентов забравшись в лимузин и заняв последнее свободное сиденье рядом с матерью, быстро прибавил со слабой ноткой надежды в голосе:

– Если это доставляет беспокойство, дядя Эйрел, мы с Дувом можем поехать своим маршрутом.

– Мы рады видеть вас обоих, – вмешалась леди Форпатрил прежде, чем граф Форкосиган успел ответить.

– Капитан Галени, ну конечно, – в голосе Форкосигана слышалось искреннее радушие. Еще бы, он же политик, он умеет показать радость от встречи с кем угодно, подумал Дув. – Вы назначены на службу в столицу?

– Да, сэр. В штаб-квартиру. Аналитиком.

– Сидеть в этих клетушках внизу в подвале, – вставил Айвен. – Не знаю, как ты это выносишь. Я один раз туда спустился, думал, живым не выберусь.

– Аналитиком, – повторил Форкосиган. – Звучит весьма подходяще. Это хорошая возможность для вас. Возьмите от Саймона все, что сможете; он научит вас всему, что вам необходимо знать.

– Да, сэр.

Граф Форкосиган кивнул, и лимузин тронулся с места. Дув остался без какой-либо надежды на побег. Хотя он был не до конца уверен, хочет ли он сбежать, несмотря на то, что Айвен чувствовал себя явно неуютно,

– Вы, после всех ваших изысканий, наверняка должны знать про "Меч", капитан, – вскоре заговорил Форкосиган.

– Я слышал о нем, но в своей работе на нем не сосредотачивался. – И он определенно не собирался притворяться сведущим, когда человек, который при этом присутствовал, сидит рядом с ним.

– Смею надеяться, вы знаете больше многих, – заметил Форкосиган. – Это была катастрофа, с начала до конца. Как обычно бывает с тем, что заканчивается столькими смертями. Они пропустили все предупреждающие сигналы, разведка допустила катастрофическую ошибку – это все могло обойтись куда меньшей кровью. И после несколько лет спустя в официальном рапорте отказывались признавать, что я там присутствовал, потому что после Комарры я был политическим прокаженным. Но Падма поднял по этому поводу такой шум, что им в конце концов пришлось признать, что мы с "Генералом Форкрафтом" там были. Ради моих людей – я был этому рад.

– Вы теперь вписаны во все исторические события, – заметил Дув.

– О да. – Уголок рта Форкосиган дернулся в усмешке. – Стоило мне сделаться регентом, и все поразительно быстро обнаружили, что на "Генерале Форкрафте" служили сплошь одни герои. По крайней мере, после мятежа Фордариана, когда все улеглось. А прежде мой корабль называли "Колонией прокаженных Форкосигана". Очень это податливая штука, история, особенно когда в дело вовлечена политика.

– Я уже заметил этот факт, – с непроницаемым лицом отозвался Дув. Айвен поерзал на сиденье, но глаза Форкосигана блеснули.

– Ну да. А это была еще та мясорубка. "Меч" застали совершенно врасплох два цетских корабля, вынырнувших из червоточины. Всего два, но вооружены они оба были лучше, чем "Меч". Мой крейсер в том районе охотился за пиратами, и мы приняли сигнал о помощи с "Меча". К сожалению, когда мы прибыли, то с погибшего корабля смогли только подобрать спасшихся, зато с цетами покончили. По большей части, это была не наша заслуга: один из них "Меч" практически разнес в клочья, а второй успел повредить. Но они думали, что все кончено, что они победили. Полагаю, именно твой отец, – он кивнул Айвену, – заслуживает всей похвалы за это. Пусть он тогда не хотел признавать этого, но это было очевидно. – Он на мгновение прикрыл веки, и Дув подозревал, что граф устремился мыслью в прошлое. – Понятия не имею, как он залез в спасательную капсулу, с такими ранениями, но, когда он пришел в себя в нашем лазарете, он еще пытался отдавать приказы. Капитан Фортала погиб в начале боя, и командование перешло к Падме. Он боролся за жизнеспособность корабля до последнего вздоха. – Форкосиган чуть подался вперед. – Я в своей жизни видел много героических поступков, – он на мгновение скрестил взгляды с Дувом, – но никогда не был так горд сказать, что Падма – мой кузен, чем в тот день.

Выражение лица леди Форпатрил при этих воспоминаниях о ее давно покойном муже сделалось странным – это определенно не было вполне ожидаемое удовольствие за похвалу его храбрости. Интересно, что бы за историю могла рассказать она. Выражение на лице Айвена было... никакое. Неужели, внезапно подумал Дув, в патриархальном обществе всякий осужден на вечное сравнение со своим отцом?

Лимузин внезапно свернул с главной дороги и остановился возле огромных двустворчатых кованых ворот. Шофер через окошко переговорил с охранником, и минутой спустя ворота для них распахнулись.

– Мемориал построил граф Фортала – здесь, в своей собственной усадьбе, – объяснил Форкосиган. – Капитан "Меча" был племянником старого графа, и когда выяснилось, что официального мемориала в честь корабля и погибших на нем не планируется, он поставил его здесь. Это частное владение, но оно всегда открыто для выживших членов экипажа и для родственников. Хотя с годами их приходит сюда все меньше.

Лимузин поехал вверх по узкой извилистой дороге. выбоин на которой было даже больше, чем обычно в Форбарр-Султане, и им всем пришлось перетерпеть тряску, пока машина внезапно не остановилась.

– Граф Фортала построил его на самой высокой точке своих владений в столице, – пояснила леди Форпатрил. – Жест весьма вызывающий, поскольку это не общегородской памятник. Но его видно издалека, хотя в последние годы вокруг выросли высокие деревья.

Когда они вышли из лимузина, Дув понял, отчего на самом деле леди Форпатрил настаивала, чтобы Айвен поехал. Они еще не добрались до мемориала. Извилистая пешеходная тропа вела к нему вверх по склону. И хотя в салоне машины этого заметно не было, едва они стали подниматься, стало ясно, что Форкосиган все еще выздоравливает от своего недуга. Леди Форпатрил кинула на сына многозначительный взгляд, тот помог премьер-министру выйти из машины и дальше держался к нему вплотную. Граф Форкосиган был этим слегка раздосадован, но позволял Айвену бдительно маячить рядом, когда они пошли по тропе.

Дуву досталось идти рядом с леди Форпатрил, которая тоже легко взяла его под руку, и они пошли вверх вслед за медленно шагающим Форкосиганом.

– У меня еще не было возможности лично сказать, насколько я вам благодарна за помощь Айвену на Земле, – произнесла она. – Я ваша должница, капитан.

Дув уставился на деревья. А он-то понадеялся, что спустя четыре года разговоров о Земле и о том, что там случилось, больше не будет.

– Я… это был мой долг, миледи, и все тут.

– Позвольте заметить, Падма про ту историю сказал бы точно такими же словами, – ответила она. – И все же мы здесь.

– А вы... вы тогда еще не были женаты? – спросил Дув, надеясь перейти к более отдаленному во времени и абстрактному вопросу случившегося с "Мечом".

Запоздало он сообразил, что эта тема может быть для леди Форпатрил столь же болезненна, как разговоры о Земле – для него самого. Но она безмятежно ответила:

– Мы в ту пору были помолвлены. Эта помолвка длилась долго, из-за того, кем был Падма, но как раз тогда, когда это случилось, я готовилась к свадьбе.

Дув попытался расшифровать услышанное. Должно быть, его смятение отразилось на лице, потому что она пояснила:

– Он не смел жениться, пока не родился Грегор. А все это случилось незадолго до нашей свадьбы. Я помню, Эйрел прислал мне длинное видео-письмо с борта "Генерала Форкрафта". Это были первые новости о случившемся, которые до меня дошли. Письмо начиналось шестикратной просьбой не беспокоиться, и лишь затем последовал рассказ о произошедшем, и к тому времени, как он дошел до подробностей о состоянии Падмы, я была уже вне себя от волнения. – Она издала легкий смешок. – Я тогда была совсем юна. В любом случае, капитан, простите, что я нарушила ваши планы на утро. Но вы видите, Эйрел еще не в порядке. Корделия не смогла поехать сегодня сама, но ее не порадует, если рядом с ним не будет нескольких человек, которые могли бы за ним присмотреть. Оруженосцам и слугам он попросту приказывает отстать, но Айвен… – нежность отразилась на ее лице на мгновение, когда она посмотрела на двоих мужчин, идущих вверх по дорожке, – он порой упрям не менее, чем был его отец.

Дув постарался не задумываться про этот новый "домашний" угол взгляда на Форкосигана.

– Понимаю. И… что ж, иной возможности попасть сюда у меня никогда бы не случилось.

– Наверняка так и есть. Вы должны указать на это Айвену, и он сможет сводить вас в такие места, которые бы вы иначе не увидели. – Она улыбнулась вежливой светской улыбкой. – Как вам у нас на Барраяре? Достаточно ли комфортно? В эти дни в столице, кажется, становится все больше комаррцев.

– Да, миледи, – ответил Дув машинально, хотя не был уверен до сих пор, как он себя здесь ощущал. Когда он служил на Комарре, ощущения родного дома у него не возникало: когда выяснялось, что он сам комаррец, то в своем мундире он всякий раз становился объектом скрываемой враждебности, но хотя бы тамошние места ему были знакомы. Он на инстинктивном уровне знал, куда за чем в куполах пойти, где что можно отыскать, на что обращать внимание, а на что нет. Комаррское освещение, и пространство, и формы зданий были частью его самого. Здесь же в своем мундире он был совершенно неприметен, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока не открывал рот, а как к офицеру СБ к нему относились даже с неким лестным почтением. Но его душа с трудом принимала такие открытые места, как это, как и весь хаос и постоянные сюрпризы барраярской жизни, во всем ему незнакомой. То, что он последние несколько лет прожил снова на Комарре, сделало нынешний культурный шок от Барраяра только сильней. Но ничего из этого он не смог бы объяснить фор-леди.

Однако она удивила его, спросив:

– Вы не против, что мы идем сюда? Я знаю, многие комаррцы уютней себя чувствуют в помещении.

– Я проходил на Барраяре общую тренировку, – ответил Дув, что в действительности ответом на этот вопрос не было, но ее устроило. Они достигли гребня холма – Форкосиган, как отметил Дув, честно опирался на руку Айвена и тяжело дышал, – и вышли на открытую площадку, откуда был виден весь город. Дуву удалось не поежиться.

В центре этой площадки была воздвигнута высокая каменная стела, которая должна была изображать меч. Вокруг стояли скамейки, и Форкосиган присел на одну. Айвен посмотрел на него смущенно, сказал ему что-то, что Дув не расслышал, а затем повернулся к ним с леди Форпатрил.

– Тебе нравится? – поинтересовался он у Дува. – Это какое-то небольшое самоистязание, проделать весь путь сюда пешком. Следовало бы проложить дорогу до самой вершины, как минимум. У подножия стелы тут имена, если хочешь, можешь подойти и посмотреть.

– Айвен, будь добр, иди сюда, помоги мне все это установить, – позвала леди Форпатрил. Она принесла на вершину небольшую сумку и сейчас открыла ее. Айвен одним выражением лица изобразил извинения Дуву, тот так же без слов ответил жестом – "иди и помоги ей". Мать и сын вместе поставили жаровню на камень у подножия монумента, специально для этого предназначенный. Дув лишь мгновение наблюдал за ними, а потом направился к графу Форкосигану.

– Чертовски глупое место для памятника, – нечаянно повторил замечание своего племянника Форкосиган, все еще немного неровно дыша. – Старикам-ветеранам подняться сюда всегда было тяжело. Странно думать про себя как про одного из них. Садитесь, капитан. Это не быстро. – Он выразительно усмехнулся. – Уверен, Элис пожелает одарить Айвена наставлениями по тому или иному поводу. В машине, пока мы за вами не заехали, я заметил, что она накопила их немало. Не будем им мешать.

Дув присел рядом на скамью и понял, что его разглядывают весьма проницательно.

– Я полагал, комнатушки в подвалах СБ вы нашли несколько менее неудобными, чем большинство из нас, – сказал Форкосиган. – Сам я никогда не мог расслабиться в комаррских куполах, и не только из-за... исторических событий. Слишком замкнутое пространство. Хорошо выйти сюда сегодня. Корделия все это время так и хлопотала надо мной.

Лично Дув считал, что, если ты был достаточно болен, чтобы тебе потребовалась пересадка сердца, без хлопот потом никак не обойтись. О течении и длительности болезни премьер-министра новости все это время высказывались очень осторожно, каковой факт Дув одновременно одобрял как СБшник и не одобрял как историк, старающийся уловить смысл происходящего через эти выхолощенные и цензурированные сообщения. Но здесь, под красноватым барраярским солнцем, Форкосиган выглядел отчетливо нездоровым.

– Вы знаете, капитан, – заметил тот после паузы, – если бы мы тогда пришли на полсуток позже, то было бы поздно. Для Падмы, а значит, и для Айвена как следствие – но и для Комарры тоже. Цетагандийцы успели бы отремонтировать свои корабли и установить контроль над скачковой точкой, а через нее можно было бы провести флот к Комарре. Они были готовы. А мы почти опоздали. – Он уставился на монумент. – Помню тот день. Сначала у меня были дисциплинарные проблемы, и я уже собирался отдать приказ заложить несколько маневров – в обратном от скачковой точки направлении, – чтобы встряхнуть команду, но Готтиан – мой первый офицер, очень компетентный, он потом погиб у Эскобара, – был обеспокоен состоянием запасных двигателей, так что вместо этого мы потратили все утро на инженерные тесты. Вот почему мы оказались достаточно близко, чтобы откликнуться на сообщение "Меча". – Он внезапно повернулся к Дуву. – Я думаю, если бы в тот день я поступил согласно своему первоначальному намерению, ваша жизнь прошла бы совсем по-другому.

Дув сглотнул, представив себе эту картину.

– Если бы цеты смогли закрепиться в комаррском локальном пространстве, их бы тогда встретили с радостью. – Он замолк, понимая, что мог бы сказать об этом адмиралу Форкосигану. Мяснику.

– Ответьте мне как аналитик, капитан, – произнес тот с легкой насмешливой ноткой в голосе. – Заверяю вас, сам я об этом думал уже не раз.

Дув набрал воздуха в грудь.

– До вторжения олигархи знали, что всегда есть риск быть поглощенными одной из сторон: цетагандийцами или барраярцами. Вы сделали так, что барраярцы выглядели более привлекательным вариантом. – Он заставил себя говорить дальше без пауз и запинок. – Без Бойни цетагандийское вторжение лишь бросило бы нас в объятия барраярцев, но после нее цеты получили бы от нас всю желаемую ими поддержку.

– Да, – подтвердил Форкосиган тихо. – Но скажите мне, капитан. Если бы случилось так, вы бы сейчас работали на цетов и имели бы должность в Райском Саду?

Дув застыл. Оправившийся от болезни или нет, но Форкосиган не утратил своего умения наносить удар в самое сердце.

– Возможно, – ответил он наконец. – Рассуждая логически, со мной произошло бы то же самое, только по-другому. Но если бы случилось так, все равно маловероятно, чтобы я мог беседовать накоротке с императором Джияджей или его ближайшим родственником.

– А-а. – Форкосиган издал довольный вздох. – Это вряд ли. В Цетагандийской империи все устроено по-другому. – Он посмотрел на памятник. – Думаю, они уже закончили и ждут нас. – Он без колебаний оперся на руку Дува, чтобы подняться, и они медленно пошли по траве к стеле. – Вы хотите принять участие в церемонии, капитан? Это будет совершенно уместно в нынешних обстоятельствах.

Дув посмотрел на памятник, на Форкосигана.

– Да, хочу, – услышал он собственный голос.

– Хорошо.

Айвен покосился на подошедшего Дува с очень виноватым видом, перебегая взглядом между ним и Форкосиганом.

– Это ненадолго, – пробормотал он Дуву на ухо, когда тот оказался рядом. – Извини за все.

– Все в порядке, – Дув успокаивающе махнул рукой.

Беседовать с Форкосиганом было непросто, но уж точно не скучно, а вероятность встретиться с ним была весьма невысока. Даже так: судя по тому, с какой обеспокоенностью леди Форпатрил и Айвен вели себя с Форкосиганом, это была редкая удача, и Дуву с ней повезло.

– У тебя есть ножницы, Элис? – спросил Форкосиган. – Капитан Галени хочет добавить что-то свое к приношению, раз уж он здесь, а не в Райском Саду.

Леди Форпатрил моргнула, посмотрела на Дува с затаенной надеждой, что тот понимает, к чему это, а не Форкосиган заговаривается. Дув спокойно кивнул.

– Конечно, капитан, – отозвалась она и достала из сумочки пару маникюрных ножниц.

Дув срезал пучок волос и положил в жаровню с остальными, а Форкосиган зажег приношение и отступил на шаг. Леди Форпатрил придвинулась к нему ближе, и он нежным, неожиданно интимным жестом положил руку ей на плечо. Но погибших здесь знали лишь они двое. Дув с некоторой неловкостью держался в стороне, пока языки пламени не прогорели и не сверкнул яркий металл. Форкосиган взял жаровню, опустился на колени, опираясь на локоть Дува для равновесия, и высыпал пепел на землю у основания стелы.

– Какая бессмысленная потеря, – тихо проговорил он, когда Дув помогал ему встать. Он повернулся к Форпатрилам, окинул их взглядом и двинулся вниз по склону, все так же опираясь на руку Дува. Дув заметил раздосадованное выражение на лице Айвена, которому снова пришлось остаться с матерью, но поменяться с ним местами не захотел.

– Мне в жизни часто случалось становиться свидетелем героических поступков, – снова заговорил Форкосиган, – но порой мне хочется больше их не видеть. Они обычно – следствие ужасной ситуации, вроде этой, следствие ошибок, которых можно было бы избежать, Я хотел бы, чтобы младшему поколению не случалось с ними сталкиваться, но пока это не удается. Даже Айвен не смог избежать такой необходимости, хоть он и не хотел бы, чтобы вы это знали.

– Я уже видел, на что он способен, когда плохи дела, – заметил Дув.

– Знаю. Это мало кто видел. Да и вы сами – тоже не избежали подобного. Похоже, наше поколение наделало слишком много ошибок, чтобы могли жить в мире даже вы. Может, вам удастся исправить достаточно из них, чтобы дать шанс хотя бы вашим детям.

– Я… надеюсь на это, сэр, – произнес Дув тихо.

Форкосиган медленно кивнул. У него уже началась одышка, и он не стал говорить ничего, пока они спускались. Дув внимательно приглядывал за ним, обнаружив, что неожиданно беспокоится за его состояние. Он старался обходить лужи на дороге и соразмерять шаги. Форкосиган опирался на него всю дорогу до лимузина, где стоящий наготове охранник поспешил открыть дверцу. Дув наклонился, помогая ему усесться, а затем сел сам.

– Рад, что сегодня вы были здесь, – обратился к нему Форкосиган, когда подошли мать и сын Форпатрилы. – Возжигание – не то, чем развлекаются в выходные, но это небезынтересная церемония. – Он внезапно улыбнулся. – Надеюсь, между нами и цетами вы по-прежнему выбираете нас.

Дув кивнул, хотя он понятия не имел, если говорить объективно, чем цетагандийское завоевание стало бы для Комарры хуже барраярского. Но он знал, что сам уже мыслит и поступает слишком по-барраярски, чтобы быть объективным.

Его дальнейшие размышления прервались, когда Айвен помог усесться своей матери, сел сам и снова поглядел на него обеспокоенно. А леди Форпатрил внимательно оглядела Форкосигана, словно подозревала, что по пути вниз Дув мог бы с ним что-нибудь сделать.

– Мы высадим вас у твоего дома, Айвен, если ты не против, – только и сказала она.

– Отлично, – быстро согласился Айвен. – На вторую половину дня мы хотим взять мой флайер.

На обратном пути Форкосиган не произнес ничего, и Дув понял, что тот устал сильнее, чем всем своим поведением давал понять. Но когда они остановились у дома Айвена, он сел ровнее и пожелал напоследок:

– Хорошего вам дня. Айвен, не посрами нас.

– Да, сэр, – ответил Айвен, лишь самую малость выпучив глаза.

– Было приятно увидеть вас, капитан, – добавил Форкосиган.

Дув невольно улыбнулся, и они с Айвеном вылезли из машины. Когда та уехала, Айвен облегченно выдохнул.

– На это утро у меня точно были другие планы. – Он вопросительно посмотрел на Дува: – А при чем тут Райский Сад?

– Если бы тот бой закончился по-иному, – пояснил Дув, – тогда цеты наверняка бы завоевали Комарру. И тогда – ну, возможно, я в конечном итоге служил бы в Цетагандийской СБ.

Айвен быстро заморгал:

– Ты бы никогда не стал воевать за цетов, Дув!

«Ах, барраярцы! Ненависть к Цетаганде у них в крови».

– Даже если я решил бы, что поддержать их будет для Комарры лучше, чем бороться против них?

При этом возражении Айвен смолк, но потом все же произнес тоном, который очень напомнил его дядю:

– Они не были бы лучше. Только не цеты.

– Возможно, – уклончиво ответил Дув.

– Ха. – Айвен смотрел на него еще мгновение, а потом серьезность спала с его лица и исчезла из голоса. – Итак, куда ты хочешь поехать? Полагаю, мне нужно выпить и отдохнуть после всего этого – хочешь, пообедаем? В Новом Квартале есть отличное местечко, я открыл его в прошлом месяце. И я расскажу тебе про тот случай, как полдюжины аут-леди держали меня в плену и пытали подробными рассказами о своих внуках. То есть детях их Созвездий, или что-то в этом роде, у них на Цетаганде же нет нормальных семей, но в конечном счете это то же самое...

Дув улыбнулся и пошел за Айвеном в гараж, позволяя этой легкой беседе увлечь его и одновременно думая обо всех поворотах истории, которые привели его сюда. Похоже, вот еще один раз, когда Форкосиган изменил его судьбу. Но здесь и сейчас он об этом совершенно не сожалел.


End file.
